1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to computer interface devices that enable a user to read information to and from a computer. More specifically, the present invention relates to interface devices that enable games, toys and other amusement devices to read information to and from a computer.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are many different types of computer interface devices that exist in the prior art record. The primary purpose of a computer interface device is to enable a user to enter and retrieve data from a computer. Computer interfaces typically fall into one of two categories. Data input interfaces are used to enter data into a computer. The most common type of data input interface for a computer is the computer keyboard. A computer keyboard enables alphanumeric characters to be selectively entered as data into a computer. Other common types of data input interfaces for a computer include touch pads, touch screens, mouses, scanners, modems and the like. Data retrieval interfaces are used to read data from a computer. The most common types of data retrieval interfaces are display screens and printers.
In the prior art there are very few computer interface devices that are specifically designed for use with games, toys and other amusements. Of the few computer interfaces that do exist for amusement devices, many came into existence when circuitry was added to a conventional game. Over the years, various manufacturers have added processor circuitry to the physical structure of different games so that the role of at least one player can be played by the processor circuitry. In each instance, some mechanism was developed that informs the processor circuitry about the layout of the game, the position of the game pieces and the change in those positions after each move. Such an information exchange with the processor is required if the processor circuitry is going to participate in the play of the game. For example, there are many different manufacturers that make computerized chess games. In such games, the chess board contains a plurality of electronic trigger elements that are triggered by the playing pieces. As a result, the chess board acts as a computer interface that reads to a computer the location of the playing pieces as the playing pieces are moved across the board. Another example of a game/computer interface is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,074 to Bear, entitled MODULAR ELECTRONIC GAMING SYSTEM. In this patent, a computer is connected to a game board having a game path that can be custom designed. As the game path on the board is designed, the computer recognizes the pattern and directs play accordingly.
Although processor circuitry has been added to many different games, many others games have never been updated. One class of games that have typically not been updated with electronics are classic board games. Classic board games include such games as Monopoly.RTM., Life.RTM., Candyland.RTM., Risk.RTM., Scrabble.RTM. and the like. Rather than adding electronics to the structure of classic board games, classic board games have commonly been converted into software packages that can be run by a personal computer. As such, instead of processor circuity being added to the structure of the board game, the structure of the board game is converted to imagery that is reproduced on a computer screen. For example, if a player were to run a Monopoly.RTM. game program on his/her computer, the game board, playing pieces, money, cards and dice would be reproduced on the computer screen. The player would then interact with the computer using the computer keyboard or mouse. Despite how good a computer programs graphics may be, playing a game on a computer screen is rarely as good as viewing the real physical game. similarly, clicking a mouse to move an icon on a computer screen is not as fun as physically grasping a playing piece and moving it around a board. Another disadvantage of game software is that the screen used to display the game board is often small. It is therefore very difficult for multiple people to view the computer screen simultaneously in order to determine the position of their game pieces and the game pieces of the other players.
A need therefore exists in the art for a way to interface board games and other amusement devices with a computer so that the physical structure of the game is not significantly altered, yet a computer is enabled to communicate with the structure of the game so that it can participate in the play of the game. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.